<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Белый сон by papugaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493876">Белый сон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka'>papugaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Children, Drama, Gen, Mini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спите, дети сгоревшего города.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arima Kishou &amp; Ihei Hairu, Furuta Nimura &amp; Kamishiro Rize, Hsiao Ching-Li &amp; Ihei Hairu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Белый сон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Писалось в то время, когда все были уверены, что отец Фуруты - Йошитоки.<br/>Написано для ФБ-2016.</p>
<p>За бетинг спасибо Q-q.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мальчик стоит перед зеркалом и, сосредоточенно высунув язык, обстригает свои слишком длинные волосы. Чёрные прядки падают на пол и щекочут босые ножки.</p>
<p>Щёлк-щёлк.</p>
<p>Ему потом может за это влететь, но мальчику всё равно, потому что сегодня он видел папу.</p>
<p>Он видел папу впервые в жизни и хочет быть похожим на него.</p>
<p>И теперь он может хвастаться перед другими детьми, потому что у них нет ни папы, ни мамы. А у него есть! И теперь никто не посмеет сказать, что он мелкий лгунишка. И эта глупая Ризе пусть утрёт свой глупый гулий нос. </p>
<p>Его папа ужасно высокий и ужасно мужественный. И ещё, наверное, красивый – мальчик не знает пока, что это значит, но когда подрастёт, то обязательно узнает.</p>
<p>Папа одет в белый костюм (у мальчика обязательно будет такой же в будущем), и он правда ужасно высокий. Мальчику пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть в это знакомое-незнакомое лицо, с трудом улавливая там свои черты, только более сухие и грубые. Более мужские — а мальчика иногда путают с девочками, что очень его обижает. Девочки все глупые. А красивые – самые глупые, как дура Ризе. Он вырастет и станет как папа, и никто не посмеет назвать его девочкой.</p>
<p>Он не знает, когда у него возникла уверенность, что у него, в отличие от других воспитанников, есть настоящий папа. Возможно, это рассказала ему одна из нянечек в ту пору, когда он только учился ходить, — мальчик не запоминал их лица, нянечки сменялись быстрее страниц календаря, но слова о том, что где-то есть его самый настоящий, всамделишный папа, всё ещё теплились внутри крохотного сердечка. И вот, когда эти сакральные слова стали ему самому казаться сном, папа внезапно пришёл. И хлипкий мир, состоящий из общей комнатки, вонючей лаборатории со страшной кушеткой и загадочными приспособлениями и маленького садика под куполом, где обычно гуляли старшие ребята, внезапно обрёл какую-никакую материальность. </p>
<p>Какой-то смысл, как смел надеяться мальчик.</p>
<p>Папа тогда едва успел на него посмотреть — потом мальчика сграбастала нянечка, от которой он искусно удрал, как только услышал, что кто-то из хозяев Сада пожаловал в детский отсек. Это не мог быть никто иной, как его папа. Король.</p>
<p>А он сам — сын короля, принц.</p>
<p>Возможно, папа пришёл за ним, чтобы забрать отсюда? Он уже достаточно ел мерзкой каши по утрам и терпел страшные уколы, чтобы считаться хорошим мальчиком. </p>
<p>Но, наверное, не надо было кусать ту нянечку за руку. Наверное, поэтому папа отвернулся от него, когда мальчик схватил его за белый пиджак и потянул вниз. Хорошие мальчики не должны кусаться, как мерзкие гули. Хорошие мальчики должны защищать глупых женщин, а не причинять им боль. Осознав это, мальчик послушно выпустил ткань из пальцев и позволил себя увести. </p>
<p>Щёлк-щёлк.</p>
<p>Вот и всё. Мальчик любуется своей новой причёской, немного неровной, но, на его взгляд, уже куда более мужественной. Затем берёт карточку-пропуск, которую успел стянуть из кармана папы, и придирчиво сравнивает своё отражение с крохотной фотографией.</p>
<p>Да, похоже. День прожит определённо не зря.</p>
<p>Затем он выходит из уборной, воровато озирается и нетерпеливо притоптывает босыми ступнями, чтобы стряхнуть с них последние волоски. Крадучись, прижимаясь к стене, движется в сторону общей спальни и шмыгает за дверь. Неслышно, как мышка. Бесшумнее тени. </p>
<p>Мальчик кладёт карточку под подушку и засыпает. Через пару дней карточку у него отнимут, но он пока об этом не знает, и поэтому счастлив.</p>
<p>Мальчику снится папа.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>Девочке безумно скучно.</p>
<p>Девочке очень хочется спать в общей спальне и есть то же, что и другие ребята, но девочка должна сидеть в стерильной лаборатории и не выходить без сопровождающего её человека, похожего на санитара. От его рук противно пахнет резиной, и девочка старается не доводить до того, чтобы до неё дотрагивались этими руками. Девочка должна вести себя хорошо.</p>
<p>Потому что девочка — гуль. </p>
<p>Воспитатели боятся отпускать её к другим детям, потому что считают, что она может их съесть. Они глупые — зачем ей есть тех, с кем она хочет играть? Почему нельзя выпустить её в оранжерею посмотреть на цветы, она ведь не корова, чтобы их съесть?</p>
<p>Она видит только одного мальчика, которого зовут Нимура. Почему-то его пускают к ней, и она пока не поняла, почему.</p>
<p>И почему Нимура приходит, хотя они постоянно ссорятся. Девочка знает, что она – сильнее.</p>
<p>Нимура это тоже знает.</p>
<p>У Нимуры нет таких же длинных штук, какие вылезают у неё из спины. Воспитатель называет это «ка-гу-не». Один раз она ударила Нимуру этим ка-гу-не, когда он больно дёрнул её за волосы. На его рёв прибежал человек с воняющими резиной руками и вколол болезненный укол.</p>
<p>Девочка запомнила эту боль.</p>
<p>И не забыла.</p>
<p>Как не забыла зарёванное лицо Нимуры. Она бы хотела иметь куклу с таким лицом, и чтобы она могла так же плакать. Почему-то у Нимуры получается очень красиво плакать, а не как у этих детей – рожица становится красной, как помидоры из оранжереи, а рот раскрывается, как чёрная дыра, и там бьётся багровый скользкий язык. Девочка считает это мерзким. Она никогда не будет плакать так.</p>
<p>Никогда.</p>
<p>Она ненавидит Нимуру, но ей больше не с кем общаться, поэтому она его терпит.</p>
<p>Как ни странно, этот противный и пронырливый бесёнок помогает ей коротать время между многочисленными проверками, операциями и приёмами таблеток. </p>
<p>Но ей бы хотелось выбраться наружу. Не к детям, а дальше. В город, о котором все говорят, — загадочный Токио — а она даже представить себе не может такого огромного открытого пространства под небесным куполом. Таким далёким, что туда не дотянуться даже её ка-гу-не.</p>
<p>После очередного визита Нимуры — в этот раз он хвастался ей, что видел своего папу, – девочка сворачивается на своей кушетке и засыпает, глядя, как по стене ползёт полусонная мушка, неведомо как залетевшая сюда из оранжереи.</p>
<p>Девочке снится город, в котором она никогда не была.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>Сегодня девочка видела Бога.</p>
<p>Нянечка часто рассказывала ей о каком-то «кристеанском Боге», которому поклоняются далеко за морем. Девочка не знает, что такое море, но, наверное, это очень далеко и очень страшно. И за этим морем живут человечки, которые строят большие здания, чтобы поклоняться и молиться своему спасителю. Молиться — это когда ты просишь Бога о чём-то, чего очень хочешь, и, если ты хорошая девочка, то Бог исполнит твоё желание.</p>
<p>Девочка не знает, как выглядит этот загадочный заморский Бог, да ей это и не нужно.</p>
<p>Потому что она уже нашла своего.</p>
<p>Её Бог всего лишь на самую капельку старше неё самой, и это каким-то странным образом льстит ей. Каждый день она долго крутится перед зеркалом, выбирая, какую из двух форм, которые у неё есть, ей лучше надеть. Вдруг Бог увидит её?</p>
<p>Её подруга помладше, совсем ещё маленькая Сяо, говорит, что она красивая всегда. Но она не может понять, что чувствует девочка, у Сяо нету Бога.</p>
<p>Девочка рвёт цветы в оранжерее и вплетает бутоны в свои волосы, чтобы быть ещё красивее, чтобы Бог её заметил. </p>
<p>Бога зовут Арима-сан, и он прекрасен.</p>
<p>Когда он впервые гладит её по голове, у девочки перехватывает дыхание от благоговения. Наверное, так чувствовали себя заморские варвары, когда их Бог исцелял болезни наложением рук. Её переполняет восторг, и она выдыхает, пугаясь собственных слов:</p>
<p>— Когда я вырасту, я выйду за вас, Арима-сан.</p>
<p>Арима-сан только мягко улыбается, но глаза у него грустные-грустные, и девочке тоже становится невыносимо грустно. Она отдаёт ему все цветы в своих волосах и требует, чтобы он улыбнулся ещё и глазами.</p>
<p>Он удивлён. Приятно удивлён, как догадывается девочка, и его взгляд, и правда, теплеет. И почему-то становится мокрым, словно он собирается заплакать. Но что за глупости. Ей как всегда показалось.</p>
<p>Ведь боги не плачут.</p>
<p>Она рассказывает ему, что у них будет большой дом, полный солнца. У них будет много детей, а ещё собачка, непременно собачка, размером с кровать. И она будет прекрасной женой, и дети будут прекрасные, потому что в лаборатории сказали, что у неё хорошие шансы на будущее…</p>
<p>Тут Арима-сан говорит ей, что уже пора. Она берёт с него обещание, что они ещё раз встретятся, и он кивает. Девочка идёт в спальню, окрылённая своим успехом — она говорила с Богом! И даже недовольное лицо Сяо — да что с ней такое сегодня? — не портит этот день.</p>
<p>Девочка засыпает.</p>
<p>Девочке снится белое сияние, и в этом сиянии — Белый Бог, который молча смотрит на неё и как будто тихо плачет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>В Саду наступает ночь. </p>
<p>Темнота заполняет служебные отсеки и коридоры. Лаборатории погружены во мрак. В охранном пункте сонно мигают экраны камер. На одной из них — слегка сбоящее изображение спальни в детском отсеке.</p>
<p>Дети спят.</p>
<p>Свернулась в своей кроватке девочка Сяо, и ей снится сестричка, которую она коронует венком из роз. У неё — свой Бог.</p>
<p>Мальчику рядом снится рождественская ёлка в красочных фонарях — ему бы хотелось себе хотя бы один, такой жёлтенький, самый яркий.</p>
<p>Девочке у двери снится щенок — белый в чёрных пятнах. Он весь слюнявый и лающий, но она очень любит его.</p>
<p>Девочке у окна снится небо — вечное и синее, с крохотными точечками звёзд. Интересно, как они там висят и не падают?</p>
<p>Мальчику у самой дальней стены снится мама. Он не видит её лица, но точно знает, что это она. Этот сон самый лучший в его жизни. И последний.</p>
<p>Девочке на соседней кровати уже ничего не снится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>За пределами детского отсека всё ещё призраком бродит Бог Смерти. Он стоит у конца тропы, с которой открывается вересковая пустошь. Он будет стоять там до тех пор, пока не придёт его время развернуться к тропе спиной и самому шагнуть в сонный травяной шёпот. А пока… он ждёт детей.</p>
<p>В надежде на то, что они никогда не придут.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>